The present invention relates to partitions in general, and more particularly to improvements in partitions which contain a sound-absorbing material. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in partitions which are, or can be, of the self-supporting type so that they can be placed onto and held in requisite position on the top surface of a floor or the like.
German Pat. No. 20 49 836 discloses a sound-absorbing partition which comprises a frame flanked by two panels and elastic inserts between the two panels. Such partition is intended for suspension on suitable supports so that it can be used only for a limited number of purposes. Moreover, the partition is rigid so that it cannot readily conform to the outlines of certain parts which are to be concealed thereby or which are to be separated from other parts.
It is also known to provide a mobile partition with feet and to use such mobile partition as a means for subdividing larger areas into smaller compartments, for example, in offices and like establishments. Reference may be had to German Utility Model No. 1,929,201. A drawback of such conventional partitions is that they are at least substantially rigid so that they cannot readily alter their shape, for example, to constitute walls which are not flat but have a substantially sinusoidal, concavo-convex or similar shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,174 discloses a modular wall construction wherein concrete uprights having a polygonal cross-sectional outline are assembled into a wall and are held together by threaded bolts and nuts.
German Utility Model No. 84 34 779.1 discloses a solid and rigid wall which is assembled of discrete modules held together by bolts and nuts in such a way that pairs of neighboring modules are rigidly secured to each other. The wall is supposed to act as a sound barrier and its dimensions can be altered.